<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle Nexus Clowns Kill Too by choppy_citty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708764">Battle Nexus Clowns Kill Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppy_citty/pseuds/choppy_citty'>choppy_citty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle Nexus (TMNT), Blood and Injury, Gen, Hidden City (TMNT), Hurt, My First Work in This Fandom, Pain, Spotify Playlist Included, Tags Are Hard, Uhm, big mama and draxum are road blocks, big mama is a shady bitch, cursing, don gets in trouble, draxum is reluctant but is willing for his own power hungry agenda, dw theres no actual killing here, implied explicit gore - not detailed but it's there, leo and april interactons, mike n don are worried for their big bro, rat jitsu and leo dynamics are examined, sad leo, sad mikey, savage and mind raph, set during Bug Busters &amp; beyond, splinter really tries his best, spot the arc references!, the trio try their best, there is a lot of angst, yokai are just placeholders for the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppy_citty/pseuds/choppy_citty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Updates vary</p><p>So, the brothers have been tricked and fibbed by Big Mama, what are they to do? Well, escape obviously, but they don't know her adversary is Baron Draxum- and he's determined to get something out of this alliance he agreed to. Meanwhile Leo really is trying his damnedest to get even a peek at his bros but the two villains are not giving him, Splinter or April an inch into the Hidden City- he feels like succumbing, but he can't let go of his brothers that easily, who knows what Big Mama did to them... </p><p>BASICALLY, everything in Bug Busters but it keeps spiraling down, down, down...</p><p>Now includes Spotify Playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4USzmLJGLNJtjRaveRdV2b</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April O'Neil &amp; Splinter (TMNT), Big Mama &amp; Baron Draxum (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Splinter (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Action before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys, , , I just realized I created inverse lfls... IM SORRY..!</p><p>ANYWAYS, this first chapter is fast-paced because it was set right before the climax so sorry 'bout that.</p><p>Uhm- Tumblr to ask questions, comments works too tho! (well, my most recent post anyways) https://usernamestolenbythebutterfly.tumblr.com/post/635434780705669120/whoaaaaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Say good-bye to New York, turtles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did they let this happen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was supposed to be an easy-peasy, in-n-out, miss-me-with-that-being caught-shit mission. And now his remaining brothers and himself were walking to their inevitable doom with no red slider brother in sight. His anxiety quickly replaced the awe that had crawled up his shell as they approached the portal. He kept up his indifferent front though, as they were escorted by Big Mama’s yokai bellhops/guards down the remainder of the hallway. Until a curious cart rolled by conveniently in front of the group, befuddling all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrigh’, now hold up. Laundry bin in the mi’ddle of the hallway? ” said the owl yokai suspiciously. “Classic trap!” The seal yokai shoved through to investigate and threw off the covers. The other one joined him as they perplexedly mumbled to themselves. He would’ve had a more vested interest in the impromptu spectacle if it weren’t for the grating sound above the brothers that captured their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “C’mooon make. A. Portal!’” came a familiar voice in the vents. Oh finally, that jerk-of-a-brother (despite his correct distrust in the jorogumo) has come back to save them from their predicament which he had so kindly left them in. Said betrayal between the inventor and Big Mama still stung when Donatello lingered a bit too long on it. He intently watched the blade of the odachi that was wedged between the grates wave back and forth- trying and failing at making a portal, only to see that the bellhops had come back, apparently not paying attention to at least their precious prisoners as the massive blade cut open a portal just in time for them to fall through with quipped screams of surprise and an “I knew it!” before it was quickly de-summoned again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Leo, great job! Now if only you wouldn’t’ve left us in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> place, we could’ve saved ourselves together!” Raphael- his oldest brother who was also tied up along with their youngest Michelangelo- exclaimed at the hidden turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? How about a ‘Thank you dearest brother Leo’ next time, eh? And you’re welcome!” Leonardo snidely retorted as he grunted with effort as his already strained muscles tried to pull the odachi back up at an angle in which it would slide back into the vents. He had to stop to take a breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. Stupid cramped vents! He knew he would be agile enough to crawl through with only a little difficulty, but he didn’t know he’d get tired so easily or that his five-foot sword would cause such problems! He was wasting time and was just getting himself more annoyed each moment that passed. He froze his attempts at prying the offensive sword as distinct voices began to edge onto his hearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just great</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sighed to himself, exasperated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do odachi's have to be so damn tall?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Where are your chaperones?” One of Big Mama’s bellhop yokai called out from the end of the hallway from behind them. He was accompanied by two others, each flanked to his left and right. The imprisoned turtles whipped around to greet them rudely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call this being chaperoned?” Mikey called as he lifted his leg to show between his legs, the cuffed hands behind his back. “I’m giving this hotel a 1-star review on Yelp!” Bringing down his leg, he steadied his stance, preparing for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now would be a good time to quit goofing around up there and start helping us out here, Leo!” Raph once again requested gruffly, sweating with alarm. “I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t get my stupid odachi out of-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for crying out loud Leo,” Donnie finally pipes up at the fussings of his twin. “Let me help you with that,” He sidles up his Battle Shell to the blade of the odachi and slides the sword between the handcuffs on his hands and the Shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you guys take care of that, we’ll handle these guys,” Raph said as Mikey and he turned to face the guards. “Hope you’re ready to get smashed, ‘cause uh- that’s all we can really do right now!” He stated hesitantly with a semi-confident tone he didn’t exactly possess at the moment. Yes, his size and brute strength would be an obstacle to them but without his arms and tonfas, that’s exactly all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. They couldn’t even put up a fight with the last two guys! So until the middle children get Leo unstuck, they were just going to have to roll with the punches for however long that took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raph, boost me with your shell!” Mikey shouted as he sprinted backwards and took a running start for Raph’s shell. Raph kneels, one knee to the floor, the other foot propped up. He feels the weight of his youngest brother leaping upon his shell before he snaps his legs straight and lurches his body forward, sending Mikey sailing through the air towards the opposing yokai. Mikey flips and twists in the air, gaining momentum before pummeling his shell across the lead bellhop’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arg! You little brat!” He yelps in pain, reaching up to nurse the bruise forming on his cheekbone. The fish bellhop to his right reaches forward to catch where Mikey was falling before his fin was kicked away by said turtle’s foot. Mikey landed on his left foot, spun and kicked the yokai in the stomach with the same foot that kicked back the hand, and sent him flying to the wall with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and slid down, knocked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then, Raph had already caught up and rushed the fox bellhop in front, who had just barely recovered from the sting of the first hit, shouldering him and forcing him further down the right hallway. The wolf yokai to the left was struggling to throw the snapping turtle off of the leader of the trio of yokai before a foot swung underneath him, collapsing his body and allowing the turtle and fox to rush down the rest of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What the-” the bellhop barely exclaimed before grunting as a weight stomped down on his chest. “You ain’t bringing us nowhere!” Mikey exclaimed confidently before the bellhop beneath him smirked as he easily took Mikey’s ankle and tossed him aside- eliciting a yelp of surprise - his ankle achingly thrummed as he landed from the sudden whiplash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoops, he forgot he couldn’t have weighed more than 100 pounds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welp, let’s just hope Raph’ll come back soon! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would have to really up his game to outweigh his several disadvantages. But he knew he was a tough dude and could get over this guy without at least severely injuring himself, so he gears himself up. “Better step down while you’re already ahead foo’, you don’t wanna meet Dr. Delicate Touch!” The bellhop snarled, “ Just wait until Big Mama hears about this!” he howls and charges Mikey, the smaller turtle already deftly dodging his claws.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As the commotion of the conundrum was unfolding in front of the twins, Donnie watched as Mikey sailed away from them, down the hall, while they were still struggling to maneuver the oversized knife. “Pull it to the side so I can push it through!” Donnie ordered Leo as he started hoisting with a grunt. Leo heaved with the little strength he had left in him as he bent his odachi at an angle, careful not to damage it. He jiggled it back and forth panting, it inched up ever so slightly “Hey, I think I’m getting it-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “GAHHH!” Donnie shouted in pain. Leo’s breath hitched as he immediately halted all fidgeting and carefully peaked through the grate while keeping the odachi steady. “Donnie!? Are you ok?” Leo hollered, his voice vibrating against the aluminum walls of the vent as he tried to keep his breathing steady so he could hear what had happened. Donnie hissed as he took a sharp intake of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m fine, your big - ass sword just stabbed me a little,” He shrugged but flinched at the motion. “Let’s just hurry this up shall we?” He said through gritted teeth as he did his best to ignore the stinging ache. He could deal with whatever happened later, they had to get out of here, they were holding the group back from escaping. And besides, it’s not like he hasn’t had to patch himself up after his rare moments of recklessness before. Sure he acted boisterous in his attacks, but they were always calculated before landing those final fatal blows or pompous criticals. He only ever got hurt after taking risks - which most times his bruises and scrapes weren’t even detrimental! But he couldn’t help the cortisol that rushed through his veins as his knees locked in place, unmoving despite his prior suggestion. He was gonna pass out at this rate if he didn’t bend them as he had been previously. The warmth trickling down his leg assured him of that. His arm was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you definitely don’t sound ‘fine’,” Leo couldn’t keep the stress out of his already shaky voice. The anticipation was gnawing at his gut as he counted off his mental clock how many seconds they were leaving a bondaged Raph and Mikey alone. It seemed they were fine taking care of themselves though, as a few moments earlier he could hear their waverless voices speak distinctly to the bellhops and through the grates - even stating they could fend off the lackeys. Although they had gotten further away, he knew it wasn’t because they were taken. So he couldn’t help but shove that to the back of his mind to focus on the situation he was still stuck in right now, as it only seemed to get worse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> supposed to be happening right now, we should’ve already been heading back home!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t get out of this soon then we’re gonna have a bigger problem to deal with, so I suggest just getting this clunky, oversized bread knife </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of my arm already!!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donnie emphatically strained through grit teeth while sweat started to bead on his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOUR WHAT?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo responded, incredulous and devastated as his eyes focused through the slits of the grates to see exactly what Donnie had meant. He strained his eyes as they peered down, pausing at his brother’s scrunched face and winced at his pained expression, before trailing down the odachi further and gasping at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it wasn’t like Donnie’s hand was hacked off or anything, the cut was deep enough that it was gonna be nearly impossible to remove the odachi themselves without causing more damage as it was still partially lodged in the newly created fold of skin. The thing that especially worried him though, was the puddle of quickly growing blood underneath his softshell brother and the slathered blood across the blade and cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So either they had to get Raph and Mikey’s help- which obviously they couldn’t- and even if they were here they were still handcuffed, or somehow forcibly move it away, down, and back up again to dislodge it and raise it away, which, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> because the only width they had was the grate- barely even three feet wide and was what had Leo stuck in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first place</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if Donnie himself tried to move away he might actually lose his hand as he couldn't move past the manacles; Just ‘cause he was witty didn’t mean he was an expert at critical thinking skills - and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn’t save themselves, that was basically one of the only things he was actually good at; strategizing to save his and his brother’s shells. While that was obviously not what Leo was only on the team for, he would never acknowledge it unless someone put it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that his sword was dangerously sharp even though he never actually maintained it further than to mockingly wipe it with a huff of breath and rub of his elbow- his father had told him as much when he inspected the newly acquired weapons the first time he actually got a good look at them while the boys were asleep. They had all felt betrayed but knew it was inevitable when you brought home fancy mystic weapons. “They are mystic alright, meaning that YOU ALL WENT TO THE MYSTIC CITY WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE!” at that he had given each brother a rough smack upside the head with his tail as he lectured about the dangers of the realm. But when he finally circled back to the weapons he examined each one thoroughly. “I have come to the conclusion that since your weapons are, in fact, mystic they are virtually impervious without equivalent mystic forces.” At that three-quarters of the brothers had stark, blank stares of confusion before their brainiac purple brother sagged as he sighed in discontentment before enunciating “We have unbreakable weapons as long as we stay away from other, equally powerful, mystical things. Which, in New York, you don’t exactly see a lot of.” After the resounding “ohs” swept through the room, Raph had taken a step further to clarify “You mean we’re essentially indestructible?” “Mmm nyes.” was the indifferent reply “Only above the Hidden City.” this time a smirk. At that, they had all burst into whoops and cheers as they took a victory lap around the city. Splinter had sighed in defeat, shook his head, and absorbed himself back into his Lou Jitsu movie, and maybe a little something else as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just hold on Don, I’ll think of something.” Leo pulled back out of his recollection of his odachi as he started to examine any other possible loopholes. “Well I just hope you make it quick ‘cause I </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel like I’m about to give out here.” He grimaced as he shifted his feet around on the carpeted floor. The weight of Leo’s sword was taking a toll on his back and the pain of the wound was shooting up his arms constantly. He really hoped he hadn’t burst an artery, but his dizziness told him otherwise. “Ughhh.” He gave out a groan at the implication. He tried denying the severity of the situation, which could’ve been easy since he couldn’t see anything, but as his usually quippy twin stayed uncharacteristically dead silent and his knees kept getting stiffer and stiffer, he was worrying for the worst as he tried to calculate exactly how probable it was to get out of this without collapsing and unintentionally losing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Uh - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Donnie, don’t pass out on me, you might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>lose your hand.’ Leo startled at the groan and unintentionally restated his twin’s thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, twin telepathy is starting to become a theory worth looking into. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry Leon, the simultaneous pressure of your odachi and the searing pain of a slit artery surely will keep me awake.” He sarcastically stated, contradicting what he actually thought about the newest predicament he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> am I gonna get us outta here!?” Leo muttered under his breath nervously at Donnie’s claim, before addressing his twin again. “ Hey! I don’t need your negativity right now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donald</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Leo tried smirking even if Donnie couldn’t see, trying to raise at least the mood of the situation as a distraction while he, and unknowingly his brother, racked their brains for a solution. Until the emergency alarms blared in their ears, catching them by surprise and making them jump, causing Donnie to yelp at the agitated wound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We're screwed </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the train of thought as they froze in their place, unsure of what to do given the double-binding circumstances.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Raph barreled down the hallway far from the rest of his brothers in an attempt to get rid of the obviously stronger and quick-witted fox yokai out of range so that the twins could do their thing and Mikey could get rid of that last bellhop. Maybe he could even help out the middle children in dislodging the troublesome blade. He grunted with an effort as he used his spikes the best he could to fend off the fox’s scratching. He normally wouldn’t use his spikes as an advantage even against enemies because he knows it's unfair. But in desperate times you must take desperate measures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mr. Fox, what’s gonna happen is that you’re gonna give up and let Raph get back to helping his brothers so that they can skedaddle on outta here.” He said as he slowly pushed the yokai back on his heels. “Ha! Not unless I ring up Big Mama first!" He reaches into his back pocket, but Raph's reflexes react first, using his elbow spike, to hook onto the yokai's wrist and twist away from the probable communicator he was trying to reach for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not gonna happen on my watch!" Raph grunted as he yanked the fox away. He spins around to face him and charges again, but the fox is prepared this time and nimbly bounces off his back, off-setting Raph’s balance. He falls to the floor face first with a grunt as his arms could not stop his fall. The yokai cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You bumbling buffoon! That’s exactly what you’ll be when Big Mama gets you to the Nexus!” With that he patted his back pocket harshly, expecting some Ace-of-cards trick, but made a rather stupid face as nothing happened. “Wha-?” Raph realized what had occurred and frantically whipped his head around in search of whatever it was that they were looking for. He spotted a pebble of a jewel just in arms reach… If his arms were able to reach. He growled in annoyance. “Aha!” cried the enemy as he slunk over to pick it up. Raph seized his moment and swung his legs so that it would snag the device and flung it into the air as he kip flips up and danced around a bit so that it landed safely in his palm behind his back. “Whew.” He sighed out as he cracked his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch me if you can!” He blew a raspberry and darted past the yokai. “Oi!” The fox follows on his trail. His momentum isn’t the best as he takes strides down the hallway, trying to keep his fist clenched behind his back to keep the device from slipping. He takes sharp turns left and right, trying to lose the fox, but he inevitably knew the bellhop probably knew the hotel better than him. So he whips around in hopes of dashing past him again so that he didn’t get any more lost than he already was. Unfortunately, it seems this enemy wasn't as naive as his companions and learned from his mistakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snagged at Raph’s mask tails, halting him where he stood. Raph gasped as he almost slipped over his own feet, scrabbling to regain his footing while trying to shake off the firm grasp. He shook his head wildly, as the fox attempted to pry open his fist, the spikes lining Raph’s back dangerously flitting back and forth, barely scraping across the fox’s knuckles. “You’re quite the fidgeter, aren't cha, big guy?” the yokai huffs in frustration. Raph growls. “I ain’t gonna let you take us to Big Mama’s weird psycho-ring Nexus whatever-its-it!” He yanks and twists to knock off his attacker, his spikes prodding out in defense. He swerves into the wall to force him off, but the fox’s claws are shoved into Raph's palms, cutting him and his hand flinching. The fox is quick to grab the device away and click it- sirens going off all around them’. “NO-!” </span>
</p><p><span>“Attention all staff, we have a high emergency alert! I repeat-!” Raph hardens his glare and roundhouse kicks him in the face, knocking him out cold in the middle of the floor. </span><em><span>Darn, we’re gonna have to go about this quick. </span></em><span>Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to travel so far away from the others.</span> <span>He stomps on the device, effectively shutting off the alarms, and darts the direction he came from, tracing his way back the best he could.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hup! Hwua!” Mikey’s exclamations come sharp as he dips and dodges past fists and claws, the duo making their way down the hall. They strike hard and fast, he peers behind him, trying to find some miscellaneous object he could use from his environment. Just barely he looks back to see the advancements of the wolf and is startled at the sudden proximity gained, seeing the sharp canines biting in his face. “wOAH- that’s a little too close for comfort!” He makes flips backward to make up the distance. He lands next to a rolling bucket and mop left in the hallway. His expression immediately lights up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nabs the mop and shoves the bucket with his foot to the yokai, promptly crushing the yokai’s toes. He howled and hobbled on one foot in anguish. Mikey smirks as he charges up. “I’ve always wanted to use Don’s Bo! This one may not be the tech bo, but it’s as close as I’ll ever get!” mop twirling in his right hand behind his back and dirty water spraying the walls of the hallway, he turns his body so that he can parry the blow then turns the other way and switches hands to counter the other fist - just like how he saw his brother practice- just without the whipping around of his shoulders, because how could he with his forearms locked in place? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it was difficult with bound arms and being used to a more flexible fighting style, so he drops his impromptu bo to his feet and kicks it up, himself jumping up to meet it as he kicked it and it spun out to strike across the fox yokai’s face.” Grah!” came the pained cry of the yokai, he cupped his hands to his forehead as he stumbled backward. “Bullseye, baby!” he lands low to the ground as he glances up, already getting ready to rush him to land more hits. He sprints a few strides before raising his right foot to launch off of the wolf’s chest, knocking him back onto the ground with the force. In the air, Mikey attempts to fix his previous mistake by adding an extra jab to his landing by using both his knees to pound in his face. “Uhff-!” the wolf grunts, raising his arm to block the crash from ruining his snout. Mikey halts, knee guards slipping on velvet sleeves and almost falling off his target, but effectively straightens his legs beside the yokai’s body to stop his fall as he juts straight up. He tries backing away before getting caught in such a vulnerable position but his legs are grounded as the wolf clamps down on his calves, claws piercing Mikey’s skin, making him wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Repeating our mistakes are we?” the wolf grins menacingly before Mikey’s face drops, a quiet ‘uh-oh” leaving his mouth before he’s swept upside down by his feet as the yokai bends to stand up, but consequently staggering from the smack upside his skull. He places a paw to his head as he lifts up the turtle in his other to glare in his face. “Y'know you’re quite the tough cookie, I wouldn’t mind seeing you getting roughed up a bit by some B-class gladiators!” He chortles but groans as the pressure in his head pounded. Mikey growls “I’m not ever gonna be in any part of that horrible Battle Nexus! Not over my dead-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirens go off all around them as a communication device lights up from the wolf’s front chest pocket. “Sorry, definitely gotta take this.” the yokai reaches into his pocket and answers the communicator.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Attention all staff, we have a high emergency alert! I repeat-!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then it cuts off abruptly with a thud and an end dial before the alarm’s ringing goes off altogether. “Huh, looks like your friends are giving my boss a hard time. Good thing I've already got you, I think my work here is done before they even told me to do it. Now isn't that a record!” He starts striding down back to the hallway with Big Mama’s portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mikey huffs, accepting his fate that he did all he could to buy time for his older brothers. But at that revelation, he realized they still hadn’t come. He furrowed his brows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did something go wrong? Did they cause that emergency alarm to go off and they got caught? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hoped that wasn’t the case, their efforts would be wasted! But he didn’t think so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it just cut off without actually repeating the message! Maybe they’re trying to come to us! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His distress dissipated as he heard thunderous thumps down the hallway. “Ugh, I keep telling that elephant yokai to knock it- wHAT!?” The wolf’s attitude shifting in an instant as he spotted the stampeding Raph race down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of Mikey!” He shouted as he bowled over the yokai, grip loosening as he was shoved into a wall and stunned for good. Mikey falls with a grunt, landing on his shell and his legs dangling uncomfortably in the air. Raph saw the scratches on his legs, he frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright my guy?” Raph asks before bending down to bite Mikey’s straps and hoist him up. “Yeah, I’m fine!” Mikey assures as he plops back upright, swaying a little from the head rush, Raph immediately shoving his foot behind his little brother to steady him from falling. He can’t help but be worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost had that guy! He was right where I needed him to be!” He groans in defeat, letting out a sigh. “Hey, it's ok, let’s go check up on Leo n’ Don if they’re not already with you?” Raph peers around, double-checking and not finding the twins anywhere around. “About that,” Mikey starts up hesitantly “I’m not sure if they’re stuck or not still, especially with that alarm going off, maybe it was them?” He scrunches up his face at the renewed distress. Raph shakes his head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was actually me. That’s why we gotta get out of here quick!” He starts to jog off, Mikey at his heels “What!? You mean Donnie and Leo could still be stuck?” “I dunno! But if they are, we could be in big trouble!” Raph calls behind him as he speeds up at the implication. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The last thing we need are anymore delays… Or injuries. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glances back at the scratches that must still sting around Mikey’s legs and grimaces. If he would’ve known before, he absolutely would’ve pummeled that wolf yokai much harder than necessary. No one messed with his family and got away with it let alone without him knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay Raph?” Mikey pipes up to ask, noticing the looks his older brother was sending his way. Raph knows his brother has found that he was worrying but reassures him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, but I’ll be better once we’re all together again.” He shoots a smile and receives one back as they turn the corner to sprint down to the original hallway they left Donnie and Leo at.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calm before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! I'm cutting it pretty close with the two week deadline there aren't I? As you may have noticed I've updated tags, that should hint you for this chapter lol. I had a very hard time editing this chapter, so sorry for inconsistencies with the way I structure paragraphs, I'll go back and edit anything that seems off like I've been doing. I now have 2 whole hours worth of music to listen to if ya think it's your cup o' tea. <br/>Also, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The alarms had shut off almost as soon as they had begun, but that didn't make Leo feel any better about it. That almost definitely meant that their brothers had gotten caught, which meant there would absolutely be no escape for them, left at the mercy of Big Mama. He almost could hear her chuckles of amusement at the mess they were in when she would come over to retrieve them. He shuddered at the intrusive thought. The thought that she would find hilarity at the blood on the floor and the dark bags that developed under his brother’s eyes. So vulnerable under such an intense gaze that bore through to his soul. He’s always had that hunch about her. He’s just not sure if he’s glad to be wrong or right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Leon?” came the strained call that barely echoed through the vents. Leo perked up and glanced down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Don?” Leo's voice cracked. He couldn't raise his voice much higher, the tension in the air was too high, as if his voice would be the breaking point for Donnie and he’d collapse unconscious on the floor, not a second thought to spare for his compromised arm…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d like to think that that wasn't Raph and Mikey, I.. highly doubt that…” Donnie takes a pause, “What will they do to us when they see us like this?  What will our brothers say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Leo can't help but bring those same anxieties upon himself as well- the same ones he pushed away earlier in favor of his then-present conflict. He was absolutely stuck in the vent with no way of getting out without hurting his twin and he felt like he was quite adamant about not adding even another scuff by his hand. It was pathetic of him that he had hurt his brother, intentional or not; pathetic of him that he hadn’t found a way to go help the others. For a brief moment, he thought of himself as vile, no better than the yokai here who wanted to hurt them. Big Mama who couldn’t give two fucks about them and had the power to do anything she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as an intrusive and sickening but very real possibility dropped in his stomach in the middle of his despair, as a match drops in gasoline, stilling him to his core. He was going to freak out if he didn't do something - anything - this instant, he already was. All manners of reasoning had been thrown out of the window. He swallowed the insistent buzz rushing through his body in favor of repositioning himself.“Donnie, Donnie! We have to get out of here NOW.” He frantically tried to pull himself together, some of his limbs had fallen asleep. He shuffled around trying to move through the painful recirculation of his muscles. “Ngh-” He grimaced through the stinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo!? What's happening up there?” Donnie weakly cried as he looked, glancing back and forth between the cover and the odachi. “You don’t understand!'' Leo rambled distressingly,” If Raph and Mikey got caught then there’s no one else to help us but us. We do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be caught by Big Mama, she doesn’t care! She doesn’t care about us- about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Leo chokes up as he finally rested himself in a hunched over position resting on his shins. He cleared his throat to speak “You’re really gonna have to work with me here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, what do you mean ‘doesn’t care about me”? Yeah, she doesn't care about us and ashamedly flattered me into submission,” He glances to the side, muttering the latter half. “But why are you singling me out..?” Donnie croaks, looking up again, trying to catch a glimpse of his trapped brother. He hears a shuddering sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-because.’ Leo hesitates, but shoulders on, knowing his brother needed to hear this, he'd understand- needed to in order to ensure his own well-being. “It’s like what you said earlier when you asked ‘what will they do to us’...” he trails off, but picks up at the urgency of time ticking,’’ Don, listen closely.” Leo shuffles up close to the vent, looking him in the eyes. “If they don't care enough about us to find a way to get us free then- “Leo can’t keep up his gaze with his struggling twin and shuts his eyes. “Then they </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find another way to-” padding down the hallway interrupted his confession as they both whipped their heads in the direction of the thudding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no…” Leo whispered desperately as he cupped his mouth, in shock and an impossible amount of fear rushing through him while he saw Donnie’s eyes glossed over in realization, unblinkingly staring forward. They're going to hurt Donnie, what if they already hurt Raph and Mikey! Big Mama is coming for them and there’s nothing they can do to stop her...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you guys doing ok!?” Raph calls down the hallway as they turn the final corner. Mikey was right by his side, peering down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leo sags in relief at the familiar voice, his hand slipping to his chest and clutching at his rushing heart. He felt he could cry at the arrival of his brothers. He lets out a shaky breath at the revelation they weren’t captured. They were saved and they could leave this hotel behind and go home. But that line of thought didn't last long. He nervously flashes down his eyes at Donnie and clears his throat, intending to respond, but looking at the scene below him, there wasn't anything he could think of saying, Donnie’s words echoing in his mind haunting him and tightening his throat shut. He could only imagine what his brother was going through right then.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raph and Mikey shared a look at the lack of response. “We’re comin’ over!” Raph decides and rushes down the rest of the hall. As they approach nearer they can feel a sense of trepidation wash over them. Something was wrong, and Raph’s gut twisted from anxiety’s edge. “You guys are still stuck? Do you need help?” Raph hollered down the hall, his voice strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “D-Donnie?” Mikey squeaks as the horizon reveals more details realizing that his older brother was hunched over and just staring. Why weren’t they saying anything? What was wrong? He couldn't help that his face twisted with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph squinted to unscramble what he was looking at, from far away the details were blurred by perspective, but a few feet closer and he could see the discoloration in his brother’s face and the heaving of his chest as it rose and fell harshly. His expression dropped in dread as he looked on. “Hey, Dee! You’re scarin’ me, speak to us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glint on the ground made him pause, Mikey let out a grunt as he bumped into him. He raised a brow trying to discern more details, then took in a whiff of iron, and his eyes widened in horror. He and his brothers had gone through enough battles to earn jagged scrapes and bruises and knew that he was smelling blood. “DONNIE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very much more a shout than a question - almost an order - that ripped from his throat as he bounded large steps closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh.” Donnie flinches at the volume and sharply looks at Raph, his eyes losing the glossy edge to them, but still holds a film. “R-Raph? When did you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donnie! Why is there blood on the floor!? Are you okay-? No, you're not okay! Where’s Leo!?” Mikey bombarded with questions, cutting off Donnie and his eyes darted all around his face, looking at every crease and wrinkle caused by stress, assessing with an artist’s eye. If Mikey were to recreate the agony before him he was sure his own face would cramp up as he unintentionally copied his drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up here” came a cry, Leo gathering his bearings as he was addressed, “Boy am I glad to be seeing your faces again.” He told them with a genuineness that shook each of the new-coming brothers below. It made Raph hesitate, realizing his brother was very much past the point of joking around to cope despite using the usual habit he spoke in. His mouth ran dry. “Don’t worry, Leo! Just tell us what happened an’ we’ll help however we can.” Raph says, keeping in mind their current restrictions. “Heh, there’s not much to explain, not that I want to, “ He spat as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Just look for yourself.” Raph takes a glance at the distressing scene before him before leaning over Donnie’s shoulder. Donnie lets his head slump onto his brother’s plastron, stopping him as he checks him for a once over, noticing the shaking. His expression softens as he continues to try and peak over the arch of the Battle Shell. He stiffens but holds in his yelp, trying not to aggravate the now glaringly distressing situation more than it already is. He takes a deep breath and lets out a shaky sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Three -</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really bad isn’t it?” Mikey whispered, snapping the tension, knowing already that whatever caught his biggest brother off guard probably wasn’t pretty. He had noticed the blood not long after Raph did, but ignored it, opting to keep his attention on the brother who had let out so much, it made him queasy to look at. After another beat, he glances to the side, almost regretting speaking up at all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael couldn’t get himself to peel himself away from Donnie, he really wished he could hold him in his arms. His heart ached and his limbs felt jittery from the anxiety, like when you laugh too hard and you can’t close your fists, except no one was laughing, quite the opposite in fact, he felt like throwing up. He wished that he was out of the cuffs. He wished he could magically pull this mission off and magically make everything better like he always does. Of course behind the scenes it's much different, stressing out planning and stressing out <em>about</em> the planning itself. But it was all worth it when his younger siblings have beaming and proud smiles stretched across their faces, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth more than a million fan letters, and that’s a lot! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard his father once mention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt racking beneath him, then something warm on his chest. He pulls back, worry climbing over again. Donnie was silently crying. He wasn’t sobbing, but he was crying, tears sparkling down his cheek and disappearing under his chin. “ Aw, Don, I-I’m so sorry, we’ll get you outta here, and Leo too, that’s a promise.” he slaps on his most convincing grin - a typically weak one versus the smirks of acknowledgment he would usually give - watching as Donnie lifts his head and studies his expression. He looked exhausted and hurt like he would expect, sending another pang to his heart. But he was also looking for something else, some semblance of hope or attentiveness. Donnie’s face is long and hard, but he sees some cloud fade away past the gleam of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Donnie’s voice sounds so far away despite him being directly underneath him, for a moment he wonders if it’s the injury that’s making Donnie space out, but he could detect a defeated tone with the affirmation as well. It wasn’t what Raph was hoping for but at least he was in the right mind to understand him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raph’s right, we’re here now and we’re all gonna be outta this hotel scotch-free, you just wait and see!” Mikey states determinedly and swoops in to nuzzle against his older brothers, a slightly amused chuckle escaping out of Raph, and a small but sad grin from Donnie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I want my complimentary hug too!” Leo softly grins down, as the trio pears up at him. Leo lets himself indulge at this moment. It sure as hell wasn’t perfect, with Donnie with a crippling wound, everyone restrained and himself suspended a couple of feet above. But there was hope in their expressions despite it all. For once that impending feeling of doom got washed away in this dreaded place. His smile gets a bit wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mad Dogz, let’s figure out how ta’ get Leo down and Donnie out of this whole situation.” Raph finalizes and pulls away from the group while Mikey stays propped under Donnie. With spirits lifted, the atmosphere regarding the mangled problem doesn’t seem so bad. Raph clicks his tongue. “Gee Dee, you’re really roughed up - but don’t worry! I have an idea we can try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks around his brother and inspects the entanglement of limbs, caked on blood, and the sword wedged between flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eurgh” He grimaces at the scene, the new perspective allowing him to soak in just how precarious everything was. He would’ve used his spikes but he knows they are ineffective against mystical materials, if he could he would have freed Mikey and himself as soon as they were reunited. “Don’t tell me about it,” Donnie says flatly. Raph raises a brow, expecting him to finish his signature sarcastic comment. “Seriously don’t” Donnie clarifies, earning a little “oh” from the biggest brother. After getting a good look at how everything was arranged, he speaks up at Leo, “Just follow my lead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” He turns his head and his teeth clamp down on the blade. “Raph, be careful around the sword!” Mikey advises, his voice going up in pitch as his eyes nervously dart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>between Raph and the odachi behind him and Donnie. "I know” Raph muffles. He turns his attention back to the matter at hand and keeps one eye open to guide it out of the gorey cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo keeps his hands steady as he lets Raph lead the sword, ignoring the comment Mikey had quipped, only picking it up some to make sure Raph and Donnie don't take the full weight on the delicate parts of their body they were using. He hears Donnie hiss in pain. “Donnie? Do you need us to stop?” Leo asks, paranoid about his screw- up from earlier. He was definitely going to have to apologize later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, keep going, now that the blade’s out I need to get it stitched A.S.A.P” Donnie states, wincing a bit. Leo already knew the dangers of pulling a blade out of a stab wound but couldn’t help the shake in his hands at the thought of hurting his brother more than he already has. It was all his fault they were needing to do this in the first place anyway. “Jus’ keep moofin’” Raph ordered, he raised his head and stood on his tiptoes. “It won’t go any further up Raph!” Leo called down, the butt of the handle hitting the ceiling of the vent. “Thas’ okah, Mike, moof Don duwn!” Raph’s words came out muffled but Mikey and Donnie knew what he meant, Mikey let Donnie lean on him as they eased down to the floor, “Urgh-!” Donnie’s legs buckled and he slipped to the floor with a thud on his knees, Mikey letting out an “oomph” his body being the only thing keeping Donnie from hitting the ground face first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph spits out the blade, “You guys alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine Raph!” Mikey answers as he straightens up himself and Donnie. Donnie lets out a weak but relieved sigh and stretches his back, but stops when the stinging in his arm becomes sharper. “Uh-oh, Don, you're bleeding again! Don't move!.” Raph looks up “Leo if you and Don couldn't budge it earlier, we’re gonna have to find another way to get it down, for now, we have to leave it and help out Donnie first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Leo was about to protest when he realized that his brother was much more important than some mystic weapon. His family was first and foremost. So he rephrased his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we gonna get you guys out of the manacles, and how are we gonna get home?” Raph mulls it over a bit. “I mean it still… works right?” Raph tries to dull down his answer, knowing the effect Mikey’s warning had raised some shields. “Well, yeah, but I don't have the space to make a portal for all of us-” “no, I mean, it still cuts right?” Raph grimaces at the remark. Leo flinches, he knows his brother didn’t mean it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he couldn’t help but feel the jab again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, why am I so sensitive today?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself condescendingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Y-yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Then we can just use it as a saw and get outta these,” Raph concluded. Leo inaudibly swallowed. He had already hurt Donnie doing the same motions, just a different objective, could he really trust himself to not screw this up? What were they going to do with another injured brother, they would never get out of this damned hotel. “I-I don't know -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, Leo, you ain’t gonna hurt anyone, I’m sure what happened to Don was a mistake, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Leo,” Donnie speaks up, him and Mikey still crouching on the floor, so he’s craning his neck to look up. “It was an accident, and I know you didn’t mean for this to happen, it just did okay? You don’t need to apologize for something out of our control.” He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But I was moving the sword! I could’ve been more careful, or taken some precaution or-or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I was stupid and didn’t do what I was supposed to do without fucking it up.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I always do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn’t include, and his voice was hitching every other breath he took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but the takeaway here is that you didn’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>intention</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it! We were rushing and we made a mistake, I forgive you, please, Raph, Mikey, and I all trust you, just come down so we can leave.” He was begging at this point but he could hardly care, if his injury was bothering his twin this much he would do anything to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo takes a deep breath, but stutters, pausing, <em>It really doesn't matter if it was intentional or not Don... I </em><em>hurt</em> <em>you. <strong>Terribly.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Leo? Like I told Donnie, we’re all in this together and we’ll all be leaving together - we know how to get back to our sewer like the back of our hands anyway, so we don’t need to worry about that!” Mikey is assertive as he pleads with his older brother, trying to reassure him and voice his support as well. But his voice is strangely out of place between his self - loathing. Still, he concedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A-alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Atta boy, Leo.” Raph encourages, “just tell me when you’re gonna start.” Raph stands with his shell facing the edge of the sword and Leo steadies his hands. He huffs through his nose. “Ok, I’m starting.” And starts pressing it down, shifting up and down, with Raph also moving his arms in junction as much as he could help. The mystical properties of the sword made it feel like he was holding a warm knife cutting through butter, a shiver running down his spine realizing that he hadn’t even felt a wisp of resistance when he had sliced Donnie. After only a few moments there was fizzing and crackling of mystical sparks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing it, Leo! Keep goin’,” Raph perks up, leaning more of his weight in, then it snaps. Leo gasps and shuts his eyes, for an instant he expects Raph to cry out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Whew! I was really getting cramped keeping my hands like that, thanks, Leo!” Raph rubs his forearms, regaining circulation. “Oh!’ he jumps up and unravels the wraps on his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Here ya go brother, I know it’s not the same as a proper stitchin' but it’ll do for now, yeah?” he says as he kneels behind Donnie and patches him up, using his years' worth of experience to tightly and cleanly bandage the arm. He frowns at the slice in the part of the wrap from the yokai earlier. His palm thrums at the memory as he covers it with another winding of cloth. Then he gently pats his brother’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You feeling ok?” Donnie strains a smile. “Yes, I actually feel a lot better after being removed  from that whole predicament.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true, the color had returned to his face and the pressure on his back and </span>
  <span>knees had been relieved. His migraine had reduced to a soft pounding and being with his brothers again had reignited his fleeting spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh! Oh! My turn!” Mikey hands-off Donnie to Raph- just a gentle shove - he ends up in Raph’s crisscrossed lap, and Mikey lines himself up with the blade. Another moment’s worth of hacking and Mikey’s stretching himself out. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about baby! Dee, you gotta come on over and try this!” Donnie snorts. “I don’t think I have much of a choice there Micheal.” and he’s up and clambering over. “I’m ready when you are.” The sword doesn’t take initiative or move as quickly as it did with the others, the blade slowly making process instead of faster sawing motions. But Donnie doesn't comment, and an instant later he’s free. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leo had stayed silent the whole time, concentrating on keeping his adjustments as precise as he could make them. Sweat had slid down his back and into his shell as the vent was getting warmer and warmer. Thoughts buzzed through his head like a hive of bees and feelings churned in his gut like a batch of butter. What if he messed up, what would he even do if he did mess up again? He didn’t think he would’ve been able to complete the task if he did. And that would mean he would’ve failed them again. It was getting too hot, he needed out. But he took a long look at his odachi before making his move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph was about to call for Leo when he heard a thunk, as the hilt of the sword hit the vent, the rest of the blade jutting further out, and a scuffle traveling down the hallway they had come back from beating up the bellhops, then the noise gradually gets quieter. Moments extended to seconds. A minute goes by, then two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, you guys don’t think Leo got stuck or something?” Mikey asks, becoming anxious at the prospect of another bad thing happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so Mike, but even so, we better go after him,” Raph answers, and quickly paces down the hall, the other two trailing behind. Mikey didn’t show it as much as he could’ve after the initial shock, but he was very much still worried over his brother’s condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Donnie takes a moment to look back at the odachi, most of the blood had rubbed off and dissipated along with the mystic manacles but there were still flecks, dull against the shine of the metal; as well as the puddle on the ground that they all had taken care to avoid. He creases a brow. He knew what had occurred wasn’t resolved completely - he also wasn’t just going to let his brother leave behind his weapon so easily - but that could wait for home. It was enough of a chore just leaving the yokai infested building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The several pairs of footsteps drown out the single pair that just began sprinting down the hall, and Leo’s and Raph’s bodies collided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oomph” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eugh” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph stumbles as Leo falls to the floor. “Whoa there, we were just comin’ for ya” Raph grins. “Same here” Leo replies, as he stretches out a hand for a lift, Raph’s connecting - much gentler this time - and pulls him to his feet. But Raph took a split second to think about it and pulled him into a hug, catching Leo off guard. “Your complimentary hug, remember?” Leo just buries his head in his brother’s shoulder and muffles out an ‘mhm’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw yeah, lemme get in on some of that hugging action!” Mikey drags Donnie over and they flop into the impromptu hug. Raph engulfs them and Leo swings his arms around the two younger brothers. Donnie does another favor and doesn’t mention Leo's quick squeeze as the group pulls apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now, leader?” Mikey asks, still holding Donnie’s hand, and he lets him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the nearest elevator!” Raph goes to point but comes to a predestined conclusion. “Erhm, wherever those are around here.’ Leo comes to the rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘I found a lift when I was in the vents, c’mon I’ll show you.” Leo mentally backtracks to when he had traveled to and from the hallway where he stole the laundry basket in the first place. He turns on his heel and goes back from where he came, his brothers running after him, along with the foreign feeling of emptiness on the back of his shell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'know, I didn't think I'd break this early but that good brotherly support got to me and I just couldn't put it off. So, as the title suggests, I have given in and indulged with that traditional Leo angst. And, like I said earlier, don't be afraid to tell me if your reading experience is affected with the way I tried fixing the structure of the text.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>